beybladebcfandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning L-Drago 100HF
Lightning L-Drago 100HF is an Attack-Type Beyblade and that appears in Beyblade: Metal Fusion. It is also known as the "Forbidden Bey", used by Ryuga. It is the only Metal Saga bey other than L-Drago 105F, Meteo L-Drago LW105LF, Gravity Perseus AD145WD, L-Drago Destroy F:S, and Variares D:D to spin to the left which results in counterclockwise or rightward movement. By rotating the Energy Ring 180 degrees, you can change it between "Upper Attack Mode" and "Rapid Attack mode". Lightning L-Drago was the first Beyblade created in the world (even though it was not the first in the real world). The second was Storm Pegasus 105RF. InformationEdit HistoryEdit Lightning L-Drago was one of two meteorites that landed on Earth. The people who found the meteor wanted the power so they created the basis for L Drago. Over time people with dark hearts used the Bey. After hearing about L Drago the people of Koma Village created the basis of Storm Pegasus with the other meteorite. After that the people used Pegasus to battle L Drago. Pegasus was barely able to win. After that they sealed L-Drago away. The people of Koma Village also used Pegasus design for every other Beyblade which is the reason why L-Drago is one of the only Bey's that spins to the left. Special MovesEdit *'Dragon Emperor: Soaring Bite Strike:' Ryuga's first finishing move in the anime and manga is called Dragon Emperor: Soaring Bite Strike (竜皇翔咬撃, Ryūō Shoukougeki), it is referred to as a "Dark Spin Move" (暗黒転技, Ankoku Tengi). *'Dragon Emperor: Soaring Kill:' Ryuga's second finishing move in the anime and manga is called Dragon Emperor: Soaring Kill (竜皇天翔殺, Ryūō Tenshōsatsu). *'Dragon Emperor: Death Claw:' Ryuga's third finishing move in the manga is called Dragon Emperor: Death Claw (竜皇絶命爪, Ryūō Zetsumeisō). It is referred to as an "Ultimate Dark Spin Move". http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/f/f6/Facebolt_LDRAGO_BB43_20918.png Face Bolt: L-DragoEdit The Face on this Beyblade depicts Draco, it is the Latin word for "dragon" and one of the 88 http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/9/9c/LDRAGO_BB43C_26915.pngconstellations in space. Energy Ring: L-DragoEdit *'Weight:' 3.6 grams. http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/1/1c/L-Drago_clear_wheel.jpgThe L-Drago Energy ring is shaped like 3 dragon heads, being based off of the constellation Draco. It has come in the original clear-white color, Coro-Coro's limited edition black ring, and Hasbro's special edition gold version. http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/9/97/LDRAGO_BB43A_19980.pngGold L-Drago Ring. It has some chances of dealing a upper attack. Due to being made of plastic, after a lot of hard battles, the three dragon heads will appear to be smashed in. This greatly reduces spin stealing. It carries a few distinct differences from most of the Hybrid Wheel System; *Left-spin only. *Unique shape is only compatible with Lightning and Meteo Fusion Wheels. *L Drago's unique function is mode change. Turning it 180° allows one to switch between two modes on the Fusion Wheel; Upper to Multi-Hit Mode. The Energy Ring allows this differentiation since it covers three of the six protrusions at all times. :Attack: 5 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 0 Fusion Wheel: LightningEdit *'Weight:' 29.7 grams The Lightning wheel has 2 modes (Upper Attack Mode and Multi-Hit Mode) to it, which can be alternated by rotating the Energy Ring 180 degrees. 1 mode has 3 joined little bumps, for a rapid Multi-hit. It is very useful against Beyblades that are knocked off balance easily. The other mode has 3 large slopes forming a triangle, and produce an impeccable amount of Smash Attack. In the anime, Ryuga uses this mode for his Dark Move, because this mode is the better out of the two. http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/e/e4/Lightning.jpg Attack customizationsEdit Lightning is used in the great attack combo, MF Lightning L Drago 90/100/CH120RF/LRF, and the almost unstoppable attack combo, MF Lightning L Drago BD145LRF, or as a substitute, RF. BD145 gives more balance and power to Lightning, while simultaneously lowering the center of gravity, however this is an EXTREMELY difficult combo to use correctly, and to its full potential, it requires the absolute mastery of manipulation of the LRF and RF attack bottoms, as well as a mastery of the sliding shot and power banking. :Attack: 6 - Defense: 0,5 - Stamina: 0,5 Spin Track: 100Edit *'Weight:' 1.0 grams http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/4/48/100_track.jpg100 is currently the third lowest Track available. Its low height allows Attack-based Wheels such as Storm (first storm wheel was on storm pegasis) to make good contact with opposing Tracks and Wheels. However, a BD145 will do a better job for better attack. :Attack: 2 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 0 Performance Tip: Hole Flat Edit Photo Gallery Slideshow Slider *'Weight:' 0.6 grams http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/6/63/Hole_Flat.jpgHF has a very similar movement speed to that of F, with the main difference being a slight Stamina improvement due to the hole in the middle of the tip. But with this comes the detriment of even less grip to the stadium floor than F, and also increased fragility. This part, therefore, is a negligable tip. However, an MF will be much better for stamina, slightly better attack. :Attack: 4 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 3 Other VersionsEdit *'Lightning L-Drago 100HF' - Coro Coro Limited Edition (Black Clear Wheel, Track and Bottom; Gold Metal Wheel). *'Lightning L-Drago 100HF' - Beyblade Metal Fusion Super Vortex Battle Set (Red Metal Wheel, Navy blue Spin-Track and Performance Tip; Gold Clear wheel). *'Lightning L-Drago 100HF' - Hasbro Faceoff: Dragon Bite Strike (Translucent white with Navy blue heads).